An image processing apparatus for transmitting image information by facsimile apparatus while utilizing a computer is known. JP-A-2003-189075 discloses such a facsimile apparatus which receives both image information to be transmitted and information of a transmission destination via a network, and transmits the received image information to the received transmission destination.
However, in such a case that image information to be transmitted to the facsimile apparatus and a transmission destination of the above-mentioned image information are designated by operating a computer which uses such an OS (Operating System) as UNIX (registered trademark) series, there is no way other than such a method that both this image information and the transmission designation thereof are described in a command line as an option. Accordingly, if a user does not master the command line, then the user cannot designate the transmission destination.
JP-A-2003-189075 also discloses such a facsimile apparatus which receives a file where a plurality of transmission destinations for a multicast communication purpose have been described, and transmits an image to the transmission destinations described in the received file.
Also, programs for directly transmitting images formed on computers to facsimile apparatus without printing these images on a sheet are known. Normally, these programs transmit data to the facsimile apparatus via such printing systems as CUPS (Common UNIX Printing System) and LPD (Line Printer Daemon).
This sort of printing system contains a function called as a spooler. In the printing system, transmission data transmitted from a plurality of clients in an asynchronous mode are once stored, and are sequentially transmitted to the facsimile apparatus by the above-explained spooler. For instance, in the case where transmission information “A”, “B”, “C” are transmitted at the substantially same time from a plurality of application programs, the spooler firstly transmits the transmission information “A”, and transmits the transmission information “B” after the transmission of the above-described transmission information “A” is ended, and similarly transmits the transmission information “C” after the transmission of the above-described transmission information “B” is ended. In this case, the transmission information “A” is transmitted with substantially no time lag. However, the transmissions of the transmission information “B” and “C” should be waited until the transmission information immediately before the previous transmission information has been transmitted. Normally, this waiting time period is not notified to users. In other words, the users cannot grasp when the transmission information instructed by themselves is processed.
In such a case where the technical idea of JP-A-2003-189075 is applied with respect to the facsimile apparatus using the above-explained spooler, the below-mentioned problems occur. That is, the above-explained spooler can sequentially transmit the plural pieces of transmission data which are instructed to be sent in the asynchronous mode to the facsimile apparatus. Therefore, as explained above, the time lag may be produced after the user instructs the facsimile transmission of the image until this image is actually processed and the processed image is actually transmitted with respect to the facsimile apparatus. However, the file into which the destinations of the multicast communications have been stored is used after the SPOOL process operation by the spooler is accomplished. As a result, if the file is amended, deleted, and/or moved within a time period until this file is used, then the image cannot be transmitted to the correct destination.
When the transmission designation by the user is once accomplished, the user probably has such a misunderstanding feeling that all of the process operations have been accomplished. Then, in the above case, there are some cases where the user may amend the destination list file in order to prepare a subsequent transmission, or may delete this destination list file, or may move the destination list file.
In the case where such a file is amended which indicates a transmission destination of transmission data under stored in the spooler, an actual transmission destination becomes such a destination described in this amended file, namely, the transmission data is transmitted to a transmission destination which is not intended by a sender. Also, in the case where such a file is deleted, or moved which indicates a transmission destination of transmission data under stored in the spooler, an actual transmission destination cannot be found out.